


Lemonade Stand

by TinaCentury



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consensual Power Play, Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaCentury/pseuds/TinaCentury
Summary: A series exploring the citrusy side of Usagi and Mamoru's relationship.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom





	Lemonade Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy September, everyone! This year, I decided to challenge myself to go a bit out of my writing comfort zone and write something for Smutember. This one one fits the prompts "Sexual Fantasies" and "Established Relationship"
> 
> This is my first time writing anything like this, and apparently I've gone all in. This story explores some power play dynamics and very very light themes of dominance and submission, with mutual consent being a key element. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I really, really hope you tell me if you do!
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta Kasienda for her feedback and edits; I love how much my writing evolves after your input!

“You want me to _what_?”

Mamoru’s own incredulous voice echoed in his head as he stared up at the whirring fan on their bedroom ceiling. Usagi’s warm body was curled up next to his, her peaceful snores filling the room, and the shame settled in his stomach and burnt on his cheeks as he thought back to earlier that evening. 

He hadn’t meant to react the way he did. And really, Usagi’s request was...pretty tame, as far as sexual fantasies go. Especially for someone as uninhibited as she was about...everything. They’d been in bed, cool sheets twisting around his bare skin as he positioned himself at her entrance, when she’d moaned. 

“Mamo-chan...I want you to tie me up.” 

He’d panicked, his erection instantly disappearing, a hot flush burning on his face.  
  
“You want me to _what_?” he’d blurted out, incredulous and embarrassed. 

Again, this was tame. But Mamoru had always been a bit of a prude. 

He glanced over at Usagi. Familiar with his sexual hang-ups, she’d immediately noticed his reaction and rubbed her small hands soothingly up and down his back. “It’s ok, Mamo-chan. Never mind.” She’d then leaned up and placed a feather-light kiss on his lips before rolling over and promptly falling asleep. 

Mamoru had been playing the encounter in his head over and over again for the last half hour. His badass, saved-the-world-multiple-times-over, insanely powerful superheroine fiancée wanted to be...dominated in bed? 

He wanted to please her, loved teasing her into a sweaty, moaning mess until she begged for him, and he was all too happy to oblige.  
  
But like this? Wasn’t there something inherently...patriarchal about it?

Unable to sleep, Mamoru did what any self-respecting nerd would do; he pulled his phone from his night table and started Googling. 

* * *

It still happened sometimes. Blips of dark energy, youma that would briefly terrorize the city. Unlike before, they never turned out to be harbingers of another, greater enemy. These encounters were good for keeping them in battle shape, Luna told them. Just in case. 

Sometimes, Usagi secretly kind of enjoyed it. Peace was wonderful, but there was an odd sort of nostalgia to the rush of power that accompanied her transformation, working in tandem with her closest friends, and, of course, getting to see her fiancé as the undeniably sexy Tuxedo Kamen. 

Often, he’d scoop Sailor Moon away after the battles, just like he used to, and, adrenaline rushing, they’d make out like teenagers in whatever dark corner they could find (just like they used to).

But tonight, something seemed different. 

He landed on their balcony with a soft thud and carried her into their bedroom, tossing his hat and mask onto a nearby chair in the process. 

Usagi’s transformation shimmered away, leaving her in the thin cotton t-shirt and lacy pink panties she’d fallen asleep on the couch in, her hair frizzing around her. She looked up at him quizzically, expecting him to detransform and get ready for bed. 

Instead, he looked her up and down, his appreciative gaze not leaving her body as he slowly removed his jacket, rolled his crisp white sleeves up to his elbows, and loosened his bowtie. He took a deep breath.  
  
“Turn around and get on your knees,” Mamoru growled.  
  
Usagi’s eyes widened and shot up to connect with his. Was this?....Was he? He gave an almost imperceptible nod, and a shiver of excitement shot straight between her legs. 

She did as she was told. 

Mamoru knelt down behind her on the carpet and pulled her shirt over her head, Usagi gasping as the cold air brushed against her nipples. Cupping both breasts in his hands, he trailed a long line of tender kisses down her cheek, her collarbone, her shoulder. “Mamo-chan,” Usagi moaned, leaning back to capture his lips with hers. His tongue delved into her mouth as she fisted her hands in his hair, his cape curling around her naked back. 

He suddenly pulled away, and Usagi let out an involuntary whimper at the loss of contact. 

“You asked me to do something to you earlier this week, Usako.” his voice was hard. Usagi looked up at him and nodded her head rapidly.   
  
“What was it that you wanted, Usako?” He grasped between her legs with his palm and squeezed, eliciting a guttural moan from her.  
  
“I wanted you to...tie me up,” she gasped, the wetness seeping between her folds as she verbalized her desires.  
  
“That’s what I thought.” Mamoru pulled his loosened bowtie from around his neck and gently, lovingly placed Usagi’s hands together behind her back. She could feel her heartbeat in her teeth as he wrapped the material around and around her wrists and tied it in a firm knot. “Is this what you wanted, Usa?” he asked huskily, moving to stand in front of her. 

She was panting now, the pulse point in her neck beating a frantic rhythm, an almost-painful throbbing between her legs. “Yes,” she gasped. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, dizzy with desire at the lack of control that came from being nearly naked and bound at his feet. She was giving herself into him, trusting him completely in the most vulnerable way, and she shivered in anticipation of what he would do to her next. 

The moonlight cast a soft glow into the bedroom, and Usagi’s eyes roved hungrily from his mussed hair to his lean chest to the very evident bulge in the thin fabric of his tuxedo pants. 

“Mamo-chan, can I?” Usagi looked suggestively at his zipper. “I want you in my mouth.” 

He moved across the room to sit on the bed, hissing through his teeth as his pulsating erection sprang to life once it was freed from the confines of his boxer briefs. He smirked at her before grasping himself in his own hand and starting to pump up and down. “No,” he said gruffly. “I want you to get over here and watch.” 

With a grunt of frustration, Usagi tried to balance herself on her knees and make her way across the room. It was difficult with her hands tied behind her back, but she managed, and stopped when she was kneeling in front of Mamoru’s place on the bed. The slickness between her legs increased as she watched Mamoru touch himself as his eyes roamed over her, the sounds of his whines and moans as his hips moved in time with his hand turning her on to no end. 

“Please,” Usagi whimpered. “I need…” she trailed off. She needed to touch him, needed him to touch her. 

With a powerful pull, Mamoru lifted her up and threw her on the bed. He reached for the tie he’d left on the night table after work that evening, and Usagi mewled in pleasure as he looped it around her tied wrists and tethered her hands to the headboard. 

He leaned back, hovering over her as she was restrained to the bed. “You’re beautiful, Usako,” he murmured. And then he started to worship her with his hands, his mouth, his tongue, grazing and kissing and sucking over every one of her curves, her battle scars, his own grunts and gasps muffled by her skin. 

She arched forward as he looped his fingers through her panties and pulled them off, her hands straining against the headboard. “Ah...Mamo-chan...please,” she gasped as he traced small circles on her inner thighs with his gloved hands. 

He raised an eyebrow suggestively at her. “Did you want something, Usa?” His hands continued their movements, caressing her everywhere except the place that cried out for his touch the most. 

Usagi squirmed on the bed, desperate to feel his hands where she wanted them. “Please!”

He smirked as he removed his gloves. “As you wish.” 

And she exhaled noisily in relief, shuddering with want as he slowly began to pleasure her in earnest, his fingers stroking, spreading her slickness where it felt good, rubbing her clit until she moaned in pleasure and was writhing under him. 

Usagi’s breath started to come out in puffy little pants, her orgasm building under Mamoru’s touch, when he abruptly stopped and pulled away. “No,” she moaned, begging, her hips involuntarily thrusting upwards against him, desperate for contact with his skin. 

“Do you want to be fucked?” Mamoru whispered, his gaze dark as he leaned above her and shed the rest of his clothes.  
  
“I _need_ to be fucked,” Usagi responded through gritted teeth.  
  
“Then beg for it.” 

“Please!” Usagi nearly screamed. “Please!”  
  
“You can do better than that.”

“I need to feel you inside of me. Please!” she cried, her pleas becoming more frantic as he leaned in closer to her. 

And he finally, _finally_ obliged, making her cry out in pleasure as he slowly thrust into her. There was something about fully surrendering to him like this, letting him take control, not being able to touch him as he filled her up to the beat of a delicious rhythm that drove her mad in the best way. 

She thrust upward into him, and he let out a tortured, lusty moan. She smirked up at him. Even like this, she could control him, too. 

Grunting, he sped up the pace. Usagi’s inner thighs shook as the pleasure built up in her core, and he muffled her cries with his lips as she fell over the exquisite edge, her orgasm somehow lasting longer than it ever had before. 

Minutes later, Mamoru cried out his own release, burying his head against her neck as he came. 

He rolled over, untied Usagi from the headboard, and removed his bowtie from around her wrists. Taking her hands in his, he deposited light, gentle kisses on her wrists before leaning back onto the bed and pulling her onto his chest. 

As both their heartbeats slowed, Usagi absently traced a pattern on his chest with her fingers. “Mamo-chan?”  
  
“Hmm?” he responded sleepily.  
  
“Thank you. I know you didn’t...I know it was...weird for you.” She hesitated. “What made you...how did you get...comfortable with it?” 

“I read about it.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

Usagi couldn’t help her endearing eyeroll. Of course he did. “And?” 

Mamoru leaned up on his side to fully face her. “Honestly? At first, I was kind of uncomfortable with the whole thing. But the more I read, the more I realized how hot and freeing that consensual kind of power play can be.” A faint blush graced his cheeks. “And it really, really was.” 

Usagi grinned at him. “It was.” She shot him a mischievous look. “So, do I get to do it to you next time? Tie you to the headboard and have my way with you?” 

Mamoru’s breathing sped up, and a pulsating hardness pressed up against Usagi’s stomach. Grabbing the tie that was still next to them on the bed, he handed it to Usagi and whispered, his breath hot against her ear,

“Why wait until next time?”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah; I'm still blushing.
> 
> I tend to fall into the “show; don’t tell” school of writing, but briefly: This is a very common sexual fantasy/kink, but it’s sometimes very hard to find stories about it that don’t wander into non-consensual territory. So...I wrote one that doesn’t. Hopefully, I succeeded. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this will turn into a series, but I've gone ahead and posted it as such in case the smut writing bug ever bites again. Good luck to everyone participating in the rest of Smutember! And reviews are love!


End file.
